Secosa Supernova
This article refers to the Secosa Supernova as a whole. For the home planet of the Secosans, see Secosa. For the map of the Secosan home planet, Secosa, see . For the main page, see Secosa Supernova Wiki. The Intergalactic Empire of the Secosan People (Latin:Imperius Populum Secosanansis'' Empire of the Secosan People) commonly known as the '''Secosa Supernova, is the main setting of the Nova series. It is where most of the events take place. Ruled by Maebon Nova, it is the most powerful empire in the Galaxy. History IMPORTANT NOTE: All dates, months and years use the Secosan Calendar, not the Gregorian Calendar. For more information and in order to convert dates to Gregorian Calendar, click here. More information:History of the Secosa Supernova For the history of Secosan Monarchs, click here. '' Pre-Nova era (-997M to 4300) The planet formed around -997,000,000 when the White Star was being formed in a dust cloud. Over 100,000,000 years later the planet got its first seas and life began in the Supernova. According to fossils from the period there were species such as calvaralis, a shark-like insect creature. By -660,000,000 the first extinction appeared, killing most underwater species. First human civilizations: the Tedogan people In 1086, the first civilization had appeared in southwestern Daroudo. The Tedogan people built cities out of rock walls and cut holes as windows. Decline (1925-4206) The civilizations declines by the time the 20th century arrived. Mass extinctions took place in 1937, 1959, and again in 2017. A severe blow to the Tedogan people was when Queen Nik'yo'laki of Hares invaded the planet in 2162. As a result, the population of Secosa went from 10,000,000 in 1936 to 40,000 in 2165. By 2200, there were only 2,100 people left in Secosa. The Nova family arrives (4206 - 4300) When the first Nova family arrived in 4206, the Tedogan people were starving and eating each other. Riots took place and 10% of the population died off every 5 minutes. King Loban Nova decided to settle in the middle of the Daroudo continent, then a tropical forest. The city of Warthon-Bartholomew was founded around the family base camp. The city was named after the daughters of Loban: Lilly James '''Warthon' Nova and Amy Bartholomew Reyes Nova. The Tedogan tribe settling in the area at the time were kicked off their territory. Rather than kill them as Loban originally planned, he decided to take care of them. This led to the founding of the Warthon hospital. Daroudo Settlement (4300 - 4495) The first use of the term "Secosa" dates to 4319, when Marris Nova wrote in his diary about the earth-like atmosphere of the Daroudo Continent. The continent was named after Holonel H. Daroudo, his wife. By 4300 the population of the Secosa soared from 24 in 4200 to 1,000,000 in 4300. The next King, Marris Nova, decides to expand his territory to cover all of the Daroudo continent. The discovery of Maebontium (4344) In 4344:6, Marris' daughter, Miranda, fell into a sinkhole west of Warthon. She found lots and lots of pink stuff exposed from the ground. Marris told her, "Miranda, get up here right now or else!" When the Central Police of the Settlement was called in, the police did not arrest her; instead they told Marris that they should extract the stuff and sell it. It was a success and the newly formed Secosa got rich. Secosan Settlement (4495 - 4650) In 4495:10, the new Queen of the Secosa Supernova, Marie de Annabella Nova, decided to expand the settlement west toward Alsha, the landmass west of Daroudo. The queen set the continent's capital as Pripyat, then a sea of swamplands. When Marie died in 4651, the city was re-founded as New Pripyat, having been destroyed by an earthquake the previous year. The next King, King Robin I, expanded the territory to cover Wakshi, forming the Ashkar Territory. Secosan Territories (4650 - 4964) The Secosan Territories was the first attempt in a unified Secosan state. Also referred to as the "Secosan Empire", this phase in Seocsan history was dominated by expansion and imperialism. Many Secosan cities were founded during this era, including Weton, Ashkar, Gonoko, and more. This state was formed by King Robin I to take over the entire Secosan planet. In 4652, the Secosan people had been suffering from inferior technology, and the industrial revolution in Hares had been successful; Queen Lu'li'chan had started a command economy to get the Harean people to innovate. The command economy was a major success. However, two years later, King Robin dies from malaria. His successor, Queen Maria II, takes power. The Daroudo Broadcasting System was formed during this era in 4946. Secosan Republic (4964 - 5063) The Secosan Republic was formed in 4964 when the Secosan Territories started becoming unstable. Riots and food shortages dominated everyday life; a famine occured in southwestern Daroudo in 4960. In 4966, the new king (this was the last time the ruler was a king), Darki Nova, was assigned several duties. He would found Shanbar, a city in eastern Daroudo. He would reign for 53 years, making him the longest-reigning King. The next queen, Queen Harme takes the throne in 5000 and reigns until 5019. 5019: The Secosan Republic is changed forever When Darki Nova dies in his pool in 5019, his grandchild, Christine Nova takes the throne as Queen of the Secosa Supernova. Her reign would undergo dramatic changes in the Secosan Republic. She imposed strict regulations such as the ban of alcohol and smoking, schools must reject failing students and et cetera. At age 13, she is the youngest Queen and the only one to start under 18. In 5021, Christine implemented the Secosan Purple Policy, a series of laws that only let the White Secosans be free. The other races (including catgirl and wolfboy) had little or no freedom at all. As a result, people started thinking about Christine as a racist queen. Eight years later, the Secosan Republic had intergalactic media attention when Christine Nova gave birth to Crystal Nova, her first child. Ten years later, Maebon Nova is born. In another six years Anna Nova is born, causing shockwaves across the Secosan Republic. The next fifteen years (5046 to 5061) would be dramatic. I, Queen Christine Nova, will declare that all who won't obey me will be dead for good: The very words that started Military Rule (5046 - 5061) "I, Queen Christine Nova, will declare that all who won't obey me will be dead for good." was the quote used by Christine Nova to declare military rule of the Secosan Republic. This period was a horrible time for the Republic; crime was high, riots were common and concentration camps were built. This was a period where Christine Nova became a corrupt leader; she was evil and the only was to prevent Hares leader Queen Nyo'pi'ka from throwing a atomic bomb in Wakshi was to declare military rule. Shootings were common. Weton was the center of the crime wave; sex shows dominated its movie theaters and crimes took place everyday. The largest concentration camp in the Republic was located in Weton. Nova Land opened during this period; Christine wanted to arrest Maebon Nova for opening a theme park; it was a success and Maebon Nova was arrested and taken to Crystal's house. Despite the arrest, the park was very successful and more were built. Bella Nova was born during the era and she remembers the shocking pictures of the period. Military rule was lifted in 5062. Secosa Supernova (5063 - present) The Secosa Supernova was established in 5063 when Christine Nova claimed the Three Moons. Around the same time, the economy boomed, characterized by progress and imperialism by colonizing other planets. 5063-5070: Resistance, economic boom and population growth The 5060s were dominated by three things: resistance to Queen Christine's rule, economic progress and a huge baby boom. The Consulus Populum was created by Maebon Nova to crush the ruling party at the time, the Nationalist Party. It was a right-wing party; soon many people started to side with Consulus Populum. Christine Nova was very angry when she found out another political party had been started and decided to get rid of it. Worse, almost all of the Nationalist Party's elite officials joined Maebon Nova, taking her supporters away. On 5064:11:10, the Secosan Coup d'etat took place, Christine sent 11,000 tanks and soldiers to Consulus Populum Headquarters at the Warthon-Barthlomew University's library. The soldiers were armed and were ready to execute Maebon Nova. However, Maebon had fled to the Three Moons, where she could hide from the resents of the Secosan Army. The coup failed, and the soldiers were called back. Also, this period was marked by big economic progress. Notable construction projects from the era include Yangon, a new city that was built in Weton's former downtown. Also, a baby boom occured. Notable people born during this era, which lasted from 5063 to 5075, include Ilibanew Parwoldon, Charla Saxon, Enta Nova, and Meriasella Caticurla (Vanessa Caticurla's mother). Despite protests and riots, the economy and popluation continued to grow. 5069-5071: Breaking the Purple Barrier, and Election In 5069, the Seocsan Purple Policy, an amendment that had been in effect for almost 50 years, was still active. Carla Parwoldon shocked many Secosans, especially Christine Nova, when she revealed on SEBC in Weton that she was having a baby. At the time, Secosan cat-people were not allowed to have children, let alone participate in the baby boom. Six months after the "SEBC scandal," most people thought Carla was lying. However, unfortunately, it was true, and she gave birth to her first child Ilibanew. The Secosan people were angry that the rumor was true; riots took place, especially in Weton; Ilibanew's nursery was BOMBED by angry Nationalist Party members in a failed attempt to kill Carla's new child. However, Maebon noticed this event, and she put Ilibanew in government care to prevent her from being attacked by the Nationalist Party. Although Nationalist Party members were happy Ilibanew was killed, it was not true. She was not home when the nursery was bombed, therefore she survived. This led to outrage by many Seocsan nonwhites; protests took place and strikes were held. Even the Nationalist Party started to side with Maebon Nova. Because of this, in 5070, Christine Nova was removed from the Nationalist Party by the party officials. Maebon Nova told the officials to overthrow her because of the problems facing the Seocsan queen. In late 5070, Christine Nova, now partyless, decides to hold an election between her three children: Anna Nova, Maebon Nova and Crystal Nova. The election was to take place next year and the sister with the highest vote count gets to be Queen. 5071: End of Christine Nova's rule In 5071 Christine Nova was stripped of her position for being "a corrupt and horrible Queen that has murdered the lives of many". An election was held between Christine's three children: Anna, Maebon and Crystal. Maebon won with 11 million votes and became Queen of the Secosa Supernova. Maebon Nova's rule (5071-5117) The winning of Maebon Nova as Queen praised many Secosans; during the 5060s, she was opposed to a lot of things Christine Nova made during her rule. One example was the Purple Policy, the ideology that freed White Secosans and nobody else. She did not like the policy, and as a result, it was abolished. However, it would not be abolished in another two years. This abolishment was called the Secosan Pink Policy. The Christine Nova Trials (5073-5075) In 5073, Maebon Nova holds trials for former queen Christine Nova and her then-current followers. They were found guilty of mass murder, attempted secrecy and public disgrace. Christine was sentenced to 40 years in prison and her followers, Maena Ghilda, Estenabo Guitera, and Kella Hangernita, were given life sentences. From this point on, Christine Nova was banned from participating in Secosan government. 5075-5094 In 5076, the first Intergalactic Games took place in Weton. However, spiraling financial costs on Weton's new downtown caused the games to be a failure. As a result, Maebon Nova, embarassed with the financial disaster, was thrown in debt. As a result, hundreds of construction projects were cancelled, including Space Station Secosa, and the ill-fated Secotopia. Nevertheless, Maebon announced in 5076:5 that the next Games would be hosted in Hares in 5078. Wait, Hares?! Hares had a much larger population than the Secosa Supernova, and as a result, King Ny'pol'typa, who was extremely rich and experienced, was very confident the games would be successful in his country. However, six months later, he dies of pancreatic cancer, and Princess Hy'mo'kitai would become its next queen. This caused riots in both countries, with Maebon being called "QUEEN OF DEBT" and Hy'mo'kiyai being "HY-NO-KNOW-HOW". The Intergalactic Games had been seen as a financial disaster, and the Weton project was declared with it. Due to financial issues, Maebon Nova filed herself for bankruptcy. People had enough of her rule, and wanted Christine Nova to rule again. The public declared that Maebon was not ready and wanted another election. Maebon had thought of killing herself because she did not wanted to suffer the problems of her role as queen. Maebon recalled in 5091: :: "I knew I was not ready. The public was calling me names because I had gotten in trouble with the banks for failing to pay for Christine's projects..." As a result, Maebon needed help to pay for the projects. Crystal Nova, her older sister, was not confident enough for Maebon to pay for the projects. Even though Crystal had much money, she decided not to help Maebon. As a result, Maebon turned to Anna Nova, who was happy to help Maebon get her payments done. As a result, Anna completed the Weton project, but not Secotopia. Geography Secosa Secosa is the name of the home planet in the Secosa Supernova. It consists of twelve continents: #Daroudo #Pophalan #Alsha #Wakshi #Asnes #Turis #Panras North #Panras South #Besrus #Hanshe #Linnias #Ice Land The continents were sorted by population. Largest Cities (top 40) The list below lists the 40 largest cities in the Secosa Supernova. A city with bold text is the national capital. ''Cities in italic text are the capital cities of each region. '''Bold italic text shows the capital city of each planet. Society The Secosan people are well-educated, nice and very proud. Economy The Secosa Supernova is a capitalist society market economy. Many goods and services across the galaxy are produced in the Secosa Supernova. The Secosan people are a tecnologically advanced society. Education Education in the Secosa Supernova is a strictly-regulated system. Primary and Secondary schools In the Secosa Supernova, education is free for all Secosan children and teenagers and is required by law. In the Secosan school system, each student has a Student Academic Level (SAL). There are 15 levels in the SAL System, which consist of: *Level 1: Preschool (ages 3-4) *Level 2: First Year Primary (ages 4-5) *Level 3: Second Year Primary (ages 5-6) *Level 4: Third Year Primary (ages 6-7) *Level 5: Fourth Year Primary (ages 7-8) *Level 6: Fifth Year Primary (ages 8-9) *Level 7: Sixth Year Primary (ages 9-10) *Level 8: Seventh Year Primary (ages 10-11) *Level 9: First Year Secondary (ages 11-12) *Level 10: Second Year Secondary (ages 12-13) *Level 11: Third Year Secondary (ages 13-14) *Level 12: Fourth Year Secondary (ages 14-15) *Level 13: Fifth Year Secondary (ages 15-16) *Level 14: Sixth Year Secondary (ages 16-17) *Level 15: Seventh Year Secondary (ages 17-18) Grades A Secosan student must keep their academic performance in good standing in order to move up to the next level. This can be achieved by behaving in class, doing assignments and homework and by passing tests. If the student's performance suffers, this can affect his/her standing. There are the grades in the system: Notable residents Nova family *Maebon Nova *Crystal Nova *Anna Nova *Cosmia Nova *Osenerille Nova *Mariabelle Nova *Shenizera Nova *Aseneyes Nova *Rebouka Nova *Oldronetaa Nova *Seynora Nova *Ness Nova *Candey Nova *Bella Nova Gallery Category:Secosa Supernova Category:Planets